Harry Potter and the Orb of Truth
by phoenixboi
Summary: Harry is in search of something that will make his life much easier, a life away from the Dursleys. But, will Harry find it in time, or will someone else find it and destroy it?


Chapter 1: The Vision  
  
As Harry Potter lie in his semi-comfortable bed, his mind began to fill with a nightmare. But tonight Harry was having a different dream. All through the summer he had nightmares of the night one of his schoolmates died, the dark lord, Lord Voldermort, had been reborn to full life directly in front of him. Nightmares of Cedric Diggory's cold, dead, gray eyes staring at Harry after he had been murdered by Lord Voldermort. Tonight, although, Harry began to have, not so much of a dream, but a vision.  
  
"WORMTAIL, HOW COULD YOU LET HIM ESCAPE? I HAD HIM IN THE PALM OF MY HANDS! HE WAS RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF YOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" yelled Lord Voldermort. "I'm sorry m-master. H-he esc-escaped too qui-quickly for me t-to kill him. I'm s-so very sorry master. I-it wont hap-happen again, I p-pr-promise," cried Wormtail. "I am not in the mood for excuses, Wormtail. You messed up, and YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR IT!" yelled Voldermort. He raised his want at Wormtail and Wormtail cried, "No master, I will not do it again m-." But Wormtail was cut off by Voldermort. "CRUCIO!" yelled Voldermort. Wormtail was hit with the curse and knocked back 10 feet. His screams pierced the cold, dark woods. He doubled over with pain and began twitching violently. Voldermort took his wand off of Wormtail and Wormtail stopped twitching. He staggered to his feet and began to walk back to Voldermort. "T-thank you m-mas-master, I-I got w-what I des-deserved," said Wormtail. "NO WORMTAIL, you are not even close to what you deserve! CRUCIO!" yelled Voldermort once again. Wormtail, again, was hit with the curse and slammed into a tree. His screams sounded more painful and louder than the first time. Voldermort took his wand off and Wormtail lay twitching. Voldermort walked over to him and picked him up. He stopped twitching and said, "Th-th-thank you ma-master, I have realized my mistakes and I will ne-never let it hap-happen again." "And it shall not, or you will get the worst punishment you can think of," replied Voldermort. Wormtail nodded for he knew that if he messed up once more, he would be killed. "Now Wormtail, I would like to call a meeting to order. You know what you have to do," said Voldermort. Wormtail gave Voldermort a look of sincerity. He pulled up his sleeve to reveal a dark black mark on his left arm. He pulled out his wand and touched the mark. It suddenly turned red. A few minutes later, many popping noises came from all over the place. A few moments later, about 100 people began to swarm to Voldermort and Wormtail. They were all wearing black cloaks with their hoods on. As the rest of them arrived, Voldermort spoke. "Would anyone like to explain to me how in bloody hell POTTER ESCAPED!" yelled Voldermort. No one said anything for a few moments. Then, a man walked forward and removed his hood. "You had told us not to do anything, master," said Lucius Malfoy. Voldermort looked at Malfoy as if he were going to kill him. "I SAID NOT TO KILL HIM YOU FOOL! HE WAS ESCAPING AND ONLY ONE OF YOU, ONE, TRIED TO CAPTURE HIM. THE REST OF YOU SAT THERE AND DID NOTHING. AND FOR THAT, YOU WILL PAY!" screamed Voldermort. He snatched his wand from his pocket and yelled, "CRUCIO." The curse hit Malfoy in the chest and Malfoy was sent flying. He began to scream and twitch. Voldermort did not release the curse for at least a minute. Finally, he pulled his wand off of him and Malfoy lay there twitching more violently than Wormtail had. Voldermort paid no attention to him and said," ANYONE ELSE WANT TO PUT THEIR TWO CENTS IN?" Everyone backed away quickly and there was a dead silence. Then, a loud pop was heard behind Wormtail. Another cloaked man appeared from behind a large tree. He quickly ran to the group of other black cloaked people. Voldermort said, "And just who are you? Why did it take you so very long to answer to my call?" he questioned. The man walked forward and took his hood off and said, "It is I, master, Severus Snape," Voldermort looked at Snape for a few moments and said, "Interesting, everyone leave, except for Snape. I would like to have a private conversation with him." All of the cloaked people disapparated and Voldermort walked over to Snape. "So now you decided to come back to me? Why now, Snape? For all I know, you could be a spy for Dumbledore. Are you a spy, Snape, are you?" questioned Voldermort. "No master, never to you. I am most loyal to you. I only went to Dumbledore because he had treated me unequal. He always treated unequal and I plotted for you to cine back and I planned to help you to destroy him. I would never be a spy for that man," replied Snape. "I'm sorry Severus, but I do not believe you. CRUCIO!" yelled Voldermort. Snape's screams filled the air and he doubled over with pain. Voldermort released the spell and Snape got to his feet. "I deserved that master, for I have left your side and I should have been punished. Thank you master, for showing me the wrong of my decisions," replied Snape. "Oh no, you still have 14 years of disloyalty to me, Snape. CRUCIO!" and once again Snape was hit with the Cruciatus Curse.  
  
Harry shot up screaming in pain. His lightning bolt scar was searing with pain. He tried to stop screaming, but his scar hurt so badly that he could not control his actions. His Uncle Vernon came storming into the room yelling, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, BOY? YOU ARE GOING TO WAKE UP THE ENTIRE NEIGHBORHOOD! STOP THAT SCREAMING!" Harry had finally been able to control himself, but his scar was still searing with pain. He looked at the clock on his bedside table; 6:49. Harry decided to write a letter to Professor Dumbledore and his godfather, Sirius. He went to his trunk and grabbed his parchment and quill. He went to his desk and wrote a letter to Dumbledore first. He would write to Ron, Hermione, and Sirius tomorrow  
  
Professor Dumbledore,  
  
My scar hurt again. I had a really bad nightmare, although, it was like one of those visions. Voldermort had tortured Wormtail with the Cruciatus Curse and then told him to call all of his Death Eaters. Then, Lucius Malfoy showed up. Voldermort had asked all of the Death Eaters why they did not kill me and then Lucius stood forward and said that Voldermort had told them not to. Voldermort got mad and put the Cruciatus Curse on him. Then, Snape showed up. Voldermort called off the meeting and told Snape to stay with him. After everyone had left, Snape had told Voldermort that he was not a spy for you and that he was going to help Voldermort to destroy you. I never trusted Snape. He is going to try and kill you, Professor. Don't let him come back to the school.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry folded the letter up and put it into an envelope and attached it to Hedwig's leg. He gave her an owl treat. She nipped his finger with affection and flew out his open window. Harry began to wonder if Snape were really out to kill Dumbledore. Would Snape try and kill Harry after he kills Dumbledore? Harry decided it was all just a dream. It wasn't real. Harry ran downstairs to begin the Dursley's breakfast before the whale Dudley woke.  
  
Chapter 2: Voyage Hogwarts  
  
As Dudley inhaled his food, Harry decided to write to Hermione and Ron. He knew not to tell them about his dream because of their reactions. He was also waiting for a response from Dumbledore. Harry went to his chest and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. 


End file.
